


斯哈补档之同居

by AAUURROORRAA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAUURROORRAA/pseuds/AAUURROORRAA
Summary: 小破车，见笑
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	斯哈补档之同居

哈利醒来的时候一身清爽，像重获新生一般。不得不说，霍格沃兹顶级魔药教授配置的魔药除了味道难以下口，效果却是拔尖的。喉间还留存着前晚的苦涩，但某教在耳边的轻语却让我们的救世主红了脸。哈利清咳一声缓解尴尬，起床整理好衣衫，多穿了几件防寒的衣物，另外再给自己丢了两个保温咒，确认自己的着装不会引来老蝙蝠的絮叨，他才走出房间。一阵食物的香气飘来，撩拨着哈利的胃，他快步走下楼，斯内普已经摆好餐具，食物在盘子中透出诱人的光彩：  
“西弗！这……这些都是你做的？我都不知道你还会做早餐！我还以为……”  
“难道救世主认为他可怜的老教授在过去的三十年光阴里只靠卑微的魔药来维持基本的营养需求和食物欲望吗？要是在开学的时候，我不介意为哈利波特先生的愚蠢而扣掉格里芬多那少得可怜的宝石……”  
没等斯内普念叨完，哈利迫不及待地插起一块火腿送进口中，算算时间，他差不多一天没吃饭了，昨晚还要被调侃……斯内普看着眼前这个吃得嘴角流油不注意形象的男孩，笑着叹了口气。他习惯性地伸出手打算擦掉男孩嘴角的油，谁知哈利不小心把他的手指舔吮了一下，愣了一会儿后，转向无辜的眼睛盯着斯内普，舌头还在不自觉轻舔，后知后觉才闪开：  
“呃……西弗……对不起……我给你擦！”  
哈利赶紧抄起餐巾布给斯内普擦手，他知道斯内普有洁癖，可动作太急，哈利一个踉跄向前摔去，顺带着压倒了正在发愣的斯内普。在跌倒后，两人的唇就这么轻碰了一下。这样的举动可点着了没吃早饭肚子里还空落落的老蝙蝠的火。  
哈利红着脸想撑起身子，却被一只手按住了后脑勺，强行将他压了回去：  
“唔……”  
斯内普霸道地夺取哈利口中本就不多的氧气，哈利被夺取得失了神，连最基本的呼吸也被禁锢起来，哈利只觉得脑袋轻飘飘的。斯内普忘情地舔吮着属于他的味道，直到感觉到身上的重量一点点增加，他才稍微减轻了后脑勺按压的力度。一大清早给了小家伙一个措不及防的吻，才得以近距离地观察哈利羞涩的样子，嘴唇被侵占后由淡粉色变成有些肿胀的红色，搭配救世主独一无二的慌乱，显得更加明媚诱人：  
“西弗……我们……还没吃早餐呢……”  
哈利慌乱地挣开斯内普的怀抱爬了起来，斯内普则是慢条斯理地站起来，拍了拍身上的褶皱。怎么可能放过这样一个大好机会？斯内普一把将哈利打横抱起走向卧室。到了门口救世主才晓得挣扎：  
“西……西弗……你干什么……这才刚起床啊！我还没吃早饭呢……我……”  
哈利被丢在床上弹了两下，不一会儿就被斯内普压住。双唇交叠，勾起的涟漪在两人间格外响亮，哈利红到了耳根，斯内普耐心地一层层褪去救世主的外壳，像是在撕开包装精美又珍贵的礼物，而他自己则是三下五除二就除去自己的衣物，显得急不可耐。没有任何前戏，直接进入，开始反复地抽插，干燥的内壁惹得救世主泛起生理性的泪水，这个老蝙蝠这么猴急的吗？之前可不是这样的！斯内普看着怀中人痛苦的表情，动作渐渐慢了下来，他俯身吻去哈利的泪水，在他耳边轻吐着：  
“疼吗？”  
哈利点了点头，伸手环上斯内普的脖颈。他还没成年，不明白这初次的刺激意味着什么，只是觉得好像心中充实，感觉有了依靠，和眼前这个在自己身上耕耘的男人距离更近了些，他尝试迎合斯内普的节奏，身下的蜜穴也渐渐湿润起来，成了天然的润滑剂，他是喜欢他的！救世主轻微的变化没有逃过斯内普敏锐的感官，他轻笑一声，故意挺身重重地撞在哈利的最深处，强硬地把男孩的初苞打开，惹得哈利一声惊呼，被身下人这么一刺激，斯内普开启了加速模式：  
“嗯……西……西弗……不行……不行了……哈……”  
“乖……再忍忍……”  
哈利慌乱地抓着被子，斯内普将哈利的手逐一搭在自己背上，他愿意小家伙在他身上留下两人癫狂的印记。不得不说两人的耐性都挺好，过了一段时间，斯内普才感觉下身被渐渐圈紧，他知道救世主快去了，于是他慷慨地配合着救世主的顶峰，加大了腰上的动作。哈利觉得下身里好像有什么东西要来了，他依然喘着气，胡乱地在劳动者的背上乱抓一通，不断挑战某教的底线，撩拨着他的情趣。斯内普在他颈间重重吮吸了一口，一路向上含住了向外散热的薄唇：  
“一起吧……小家伙……”  
紧绷在一瞬间释放，滚烫的液体把哈利的小腹撑得满满，可人儿的精华也在两人之间绽放，两人的欲望都被满足。斯内普压在哈利身上微微喘气，背上的酥麻也停了下来。小家伙味道不错，不过下次可没这么温柔了……


End file.
